


Unlikely Allies

by Thefandomwolf



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Dethroned Eret, Dream Smp, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Mentioned Karl Jacobs, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Not Canon Compliant, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Underrated Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefandomwolf/pseuds/Thefandomwolf
Summary: Quackity is just minding his own business when King George and his little bodyguard Punz show up to make his day a living hell. Luckily he isn't as alone as he thought he was. he doesn't really know Eret that well, but she's defending him so he's not gonna complain.One-shot of King George being a jerk towards Quackity and Eret showing up and helping him.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	Unlikely Allies

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to state that I made George quite an asshole in this. I do not actually think he's rude or a jerk, I mean, he can be a bit bratty (/j) but he fits the role I need in this story.   
> I thought of this before Quackity tried to frame Eret for murder and wanted him to be dethroned. I started writing this around the same time George was dethroned. I think Quackity and Eret are underappreciated and I've seen absolutely zero works on their friendship so I made this.   
> Also, I don't think I have to say this but no ships are at all implied or hinted to in this fic. Please don't interpret anything in this as shippy, I beg of you.

Quackity sighs as he digs around the chest. He had just been trying to build something when of course he had gotten startled and fell, dying due to fall damage. He ran back as quick as he could hoping his items wouldn’t despawn. When he arrived back he was confused to see that instead of his items thrown about on the dirt there was a chest full of his things. Well, most of them anyway. He was frantically digging through looking for a sword, the sword, that Karl made and gifted to him. It may not have been the best weapon but it meant a lot to him and he was determined to keep it safe. 

He growls in frustration as he sees it nowhere. Why would someone spend the time picking up all his things and yet take some iron sword? He hears footsteps approach from behind him. “Well, well, well. Look who we have here?” Quackity whips around and sees George, in his king garb, standing smugly with Punz only a few feet behind him. Quackity gulps at the sight of them and quickly scrambles to his feet. 

“Oh, uh, hey fellas! What’s up?” He asks nervously, an uncomfortable smile on his face. Punz is silent as he tightens his grip on the iron sword in his hand. Wait a second! Quackity focuses on the sword, Punz definitely has a netherite sword, why is he holding an iron sword? He couldn’t get a closer look at the sword but the one in his hand had to be Quackity’s. 

“Just taking a walk around my kingdom,” Quackity snaps back his attention to George, “checking on my citizens. I’ve been informed that I should be a little more... present, in local on-goings.” George’s gaze shifts away, seeming almost embarrassed before fixing on Quackity once more. “So what exactly are you doing? Not very responsible, leaving a chest of your stuff laying around.” 

Quackity feels annoyance rise in him. Not responsible? He didn’t just leave his stuff laying around on purpose! He didn’t intentionally die! Does George think he’s stupid? “What I’m doing is none of your business,” he states, tone tinged with anger, “I’m not one of your citizens, I’m vice president of L’Manberg. Go bother someone that actually cares what you have to say.” Quackity sees George’s eyes widen with anger and a pout form. At that moment Quackity feels strong, he straightens up to his full height, shoulders drawn back and chest puffed out in confidence and defiance. 

George’s lips pull back into a sneer. “Oh, so little Quackmeister thinks he’s all big and tough huh?” He steps towards Quackity and Punz, the loyal bodyguard he’s been hired to be, follows him. George takes slow, deliberate steps as he circles Quackity. “So what, your little kid president made you VP and you think you’re something now? You were VP before, didn’t make you any kind of useful or dangerous,” he spits out. His obnoxious red cape drags behind him, just slightly too long. Punz circles him the opposite way, his hand calloused from the use of weapons holds the handle of the sword with calm confidence. Quackity’s eyes flit between the two. “What do you think you can do? Do you really think you can do anything to the king of the Dream SMP?” Arrogance drips from his words and Quackity’s hands clench into fists. Large white puffs of fur with black dots line the long, red cape and brush against George, framing his face and reaching up to his clout goggles, obscuring his peripheral just enough to be annoying. Punz’s gaze is calculated and emotionless. Qauckity feels a bit lost as they both surround him. “This is my kingdom. You are on my land. L’Manberg doesn’t have permission to build here. Perhaps if you beg for it I might let you have it,” he jeers. The large, golden crown with sparkling jewels sits upon George’s head. He reaches up and adjusts it as it slips slightly to the side. Punz spins the sword in a casual circle as if it was so easy that it was thoughtless, just muscle memory. 

The taunt stings and Quackity wishes to lash out, but he feels it would be more akin to a cornered animal than a warrior seeking justice for the blatant disrespect. The two continue to circle him like lions, and him a sitting duck. He cannot get out of this situation with force. But then again, he hasn’t ever particularly needed force to get what he wants. Quackity takes a deep breath and forces himself to relax, “guys,” he laughs, plastering on a fake smile, “why don’t we talk about this! Like amigos! Yeah?” George lets out a fake laugh, Punz doesn’t bother pretending. 

As George and Punz pass each other George casually reaches his hand out and Punz hands over the sword. “Well, if we are gonna be friends. Then I guess you don’t me borrowing a few things then?” Quackity tenses up, unable to stop himself at the sight of George holding something treasured to him. Punz’s eyes track the movement. 

“Well,” Quackity stutters out, failing to keep his cool and aloof composure, “I mean. I’m sure since your king and all then you already have everything you could need, right? I’m sure we can work something else out.” George’s eyes snap to his face and his shoulders tense as if he’s been insulted. Punz glances at him and stops his circling, stepping close to the aggravated king. 

George finally releases a breathe and his shoulders relax, “You’re right, I don’t need your things. I have much better items than you.” Quackity’s eye twitches as the insult, but whatever, he smiles and opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted. “I’m sure you could also get much better items. Maybe you should just, I don’t know, start over? I’m sure L’Manberg has the resources for you.” He smiles and looks Quackity in the eyes, “you don’t need these. I should just throw them away for you.” 

Quackity’s heart jumps in his chest, “well now, I don’t think we need to do that.” Quackity tries to keep his tone light and uncaring but the panic in his eyes cannot be hidden. 

George’s eyes light up, “Oh no, it wouldn’t be a problem Quackity. I could take care of these pesky things for you right now. Punz, you carry a lava bucket on your, right?” Punz nods his affirmation and plucks it out of his inventory instantly. George reaches for it with one hand, the other still holding the iron sword. 

Without thinking Quackity rushes at George, hand outstretched, ready to snatch the sword away from him. The thought that he cannot let it be burned fills his mind. George tries to pull away from Quackity, but he’s not fast enough. Punz is though and quickly grabs at Quackity’s shoulder and throws him back. Quackity falls and tumbles, landing on his back with a few bumps. The surprise knocks the wind out of him and he doesn’t move for a moment, just stunned. Punz’s heavy footsteps heading towards him does get him moving. He sits up quickly and starts to scoot back. “Wait, guys, fellas, amigos! Let’s be cool about this, yeah?” He asks desperately, eyes looking around frantically for anything before landing on Punz and the sword in his hand.  _ Oh _ , that’s where his netherite sword was. He scrambles backward faster now, trying to create more distance between himself and the approaching mercenary, but he’s not able to find the strength to get his legs under himself and run. 

His escape attempt is cut short when something blocks his path. He bites down painfully to suppress the scream that tries to leave his mouth. He looks up to find black sunglasses peering down at him. Eret towers over Quackity before looking up at the scene before them. Quackity isn’t exactly sure how to feel. Of course, he’s relieved it’s not Dream, but he would have honestly preferred Fundy or Sam, someone he knows would have his back. But he guesses he can’t complain too much, even though he doesn’t know the guy very well. Eret reaches out a hand and offers to help him stand up. Quackity doesn’t expect Eret to be that strong as they pull him up and he stumbles, but Eret quickly helps him balance with a hand on his shoulder. 

Eret looks back at George and Punz who still is holding his sword. The area is quiet and Quackity feels as though he shouldn’t dare breathe just in case. “Is there a problem here gentlemen?” Eret’s deep voice reverberates through the silence. 

It is awkward for a moment as no one answers. Punz chances a look behind him towards George. George catches his eye before clearing his throat, “What? Of course not! We’re just having some fun, right guys?” He looks between Punz and Quackity. Punz hesitates, but nods and lets out a chuckle before sheathing his sword. Quackity feels distressed at the absolute casualness in his voice, as if he wasn’t just stalking him down. He shies away from the two men and closer to Eret, which is all Eret needs to know. 

“Well, it doesn’t look like that,” she states, eyes narrowing behind the sunglasses. “To me, it looks like your harassing him, and not just anyone, but a cabinet member of another country.” Eret tilts her head towards George to look down upon him, “that is not a good show of neutrality or diplomacy. It’s not very kingly, King George.” 

George huffs and crosses his arms. He points his nose up, “like you would know anything about that.” Quackity almost winces, he doesn’t know Eret that well but he knows that was a low blow. It obviously affected Eret as his body tenses and his hand on Quackity’s shoulder tightens. For a split second, Eret lets the pain of that comment hit them before taking a deep breath and loosens their hold on Quackity. 

Eret turns his attention towards Quackity, “Was there anything here you needed?” he asks, and shifts his gaze towards the King and his hired guard, “did they take anything?” Quackity can feel the resentment and carefully controlled anger in his voice. He can see the power that Eret holds. He may not be king anymore, and they may not know each other well, but Quackity saw him fight in the Manberg-Pogtopia War. He saw him call out commands with certainty and fire shot after shot into enemy lines. Quackity doesn’t feel so quiet as small or powerless right now with an ally like Eret behind him.

Quackity turns towards George, emboldened with courage, “Yeah, in fact, they did take something. My iron sword. And I’d like it back, it was a gift.” His courage immediately wilts at his accidental admittance. George’s eyes light up with cruelty. His lips tug into a smirk. 

Eret nods at Quackity’s request, “You heard him, gentlemen. If you could return his sword to him we can all go back to our own lives.” 

George hums as if he’s deep in thought. He brings a hand to his chin and taps his finger against it, as if internally debating the request. “Well, since you asked so nicely” he finally sighs, dropping his hand. He pauses, then smiles, “I don’t think I will.” He giggles, giddy with power. 

Eret holds back a snarl at the childish man, “You’ve had your fun George. Now it’s done. Give it back. Now.” there is no room for debate in Eret’s voice, but Quackity isn’t exactly filled with confidence as George continues to laugh at them. 

“Or what?” George asks in a mocking tone, “What will you do Eret? You no longer have any power to demand anything. I do, I’m the King, Eret, in case you forgot.” 

“You can’t just do whatever you want.” Eret snaps, internally raging at the arrogance before her. “A king is meant to help his subjects. Provide resources and peace, offer security. Not torment his citizens.” Her voice drops, anger making it rough, each word spoken with clear intent, “You are not acting like a king. You’re just being a childish bully.” 

George huffs, indigent at the comparison. “I’m just exercising my power. My right!” He carelessly holds onto the sword with one hand and waves Eret away with the other, “You were a shitty king. Why do you think Dream gave me the throne?” He looks at Eret, hoping for a reaction, but they just stare at him coldly. He frowns in annoyance. “Dream gave me this power to do what I want with it.”   
“You’re just abusing your authority and position. It’s disgusting.” 

George shrugs, cockiness radiating off of him, “I don’t care what you say. The sword is mine. End of discussion.” 

Quackity feels like a ping pong ball, looking between the arguing pair. He almost trips as Eret uses their grip on his shoulder to push him behind them. They take a large step forward, placing themself between Quackity and the two. They place a hand on the hilt of their sword that rests at their hip, “you want to rethink that answer?” 

George flinches back at the sudden movement. Eret may not officially be king any more but he holds himself like he is. He stands tall and proud. He is only wearing a dark gray shirt and black jeans but he carries himself as if a cape flows behind him and a crown sits securely on his head. His boots are planted firmly on the ground. His shoulders are squared and his back is straight. He looks down upon George, having over half a foot on him. He oozes power and control and George withers under his gaze. 

Punz jumps into action, changing his stance to be ready to fight, and raises his sword towards Eret. At this, Eret hesitates, though she does not show it. Punz is a better fighter than her, she knows this. Also, she’s already on Dream’s bad side, if she attacks the king of the SMP, especially as a member of L’Manberg now, she might cause Dream to act out and start another war. She cannot allow that to happen. But George scrambles to pulls out the lava bucket Punz handed him earlier. “You want to do this? I’ll drop the sword in the lava right now!” His voice is full of false bravado but the threat is real. Quackity whimpers at the sight of his gift being dangled over the bubbling lava. Eret grits her teeth, she has to do something though.

Eret looks at George. They have watched him as he has patrolled the Prime Path. He moves like a child playing dress-up in their parent’s clothing, clumsy and weak. They also know Punz has been hired to take care of George. It’s obvious that Dream would leave George with a babysitter, especially since he’s been a target lately. Eret turns to Punz, “You may be a good fighter, but he’s not, not right now. Do you honestly think you can protect him well enough?” Their voice is steady, each word enunciated clearly in a matter-of-fact tone, “If he has even a scratch on him, what will happen to you?” 

He sees the gears turning in Punz’s head. George huffs, “I’m a perfectly capable fighter. I’m better than you!” Punz looks towards George, analyzing him, remembering how the cape tugs at George’s steps. It sits heavy on his shoulders, slowing him down, and causing him to stumble. He startles when Punz approaches him from the side, not able to see him with the fur in the way. He is constantly having to adjust his crown as it slips on his head, its weight cumbersome, making his neck ache from trying to hold it up. Punz works out very quickly that if he were to get in a fight alongside George he would be spending more time protecting him than actually fighting. 

Punz lets out a frustrated puff of air, “let’s go.” He drops his fighting stance, although the adrenaline still pumps through him. 

George sputters indignantly, “Wha-What? What are you talking about? I’m the one who makes the decisions! I’m the one in charge!” Punz lowers his sword and turns away from Eret and starts in the direction he and George originally came from. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” George shouts, “We are staying and fighting if we have to! You listen to me!” Punz whips around and charges at George. 

“No! You listen to me!” Punz counters with a shout, jabbing a finger at George’s chest. “I’m in charge of keeping you safe. That does not mean you can order me around. You are not my boss! Now we are leaving!” George falters, not knowing how to react to the angry man before him. Punz huffs and starts stomping away, “I follow Dream’s orders, and his orders are to make sure you don’t get killed, so come on.” 

George stammers, not able to make a sentence. He looks between Eret who stands close by with a hand on his sword still, and Punz’s retreating form. He feels far less confident without his bodyguard so he places the lava bucket in his inventory and turns to follow Punz. 

“Excuse me!” Eret’s voice calls out after them, “you forgot something. That sword still isn’t yours.” George looks back at Eret and Quackity. Heat rises to his face as he realizes that he, the king, is running away because Punz doesn’t believe he’s a good enough fighter. His pride, embarrassment, and anger boils under his skin. In a last act of rage, George swings the sword at the closest object, which happens to be the chest that holds Quackity’s previously dropped items. The sword hits the chest with the sound of a bang and crack. Quackity cries out as he watches his gift get damaged. He goes to run for it but Eret stops him with his hand. The sword is stuck inside the wood of the chest, but even from far away, Quackity can tell that the iron sword is cracked. George smiles as a final fuck you before turning to join Punz in leaving. 

Quackity can’t help the feeling of a lump forming in his throat. His eyes burn, the whole situation just feels embarrassing and he wants to cry. Eret turns to him about to say something, hopefully comforting to the younger man, but stops at the distress on Quackity’s face. Eret isn’t usually impulsive, they think things through before acting, they measure their words before speaking. But seeing the raw emotions on Quackity triggers this instinct in them that causes them to turn towards George and quickly stride after him. Punz hears them approaching and towards around, already pulling out his sword. Eret doesn’t even glance at him, and George is too slow to react. It’s far too easy and amusing for Eret to step on the edge of George’s cloak and watch him fall down right on his face. The king screams but he doesn’t catch himself in time to avoid getting a face full of grass. His crown falls from his head and rolls away. Eret takes a step back as George tries to push himself off the ground and spits out grass. “What the fuck!” He screams as he whirls around, still on his knees. “Punz!” He turns back around to Punz to see him doing nothing, “Punz do something!” He demands. 

Punz looks down at George, takes in the disheveled and fallen king, and replaces his sword in his sheath. He swipes the fallen crown off the ground and then grabs George by the bicep and yanks him up. He keeps his grip on George and starts leading him away. “Punz! What are you doing? I gave you an order!” He cries out, “This is ridiculous! Let go of me this instant! We are going back now!” The whine in his voice gets stronger the farther away Punz leads him. 

Eventually, Punz and George disappear from view. Eret turns towards Quackity and sees him staring in amazement at what just happened. Quackity is still for a few moments before he bursts out laughing, doubling over and clutching his stomach. He wheezes, struggling to breathe and Eret quickly joins him in a laughing fit. His deep rumbling laugh mixes with Quackity’s cackling screams that devolves into breathless giggles. It takes quite a while before they both calm down enough to talk. Quackity is wiping tears from his eyes as Eret looks back at the broken sword. “I’m sorry,” he speaks up. Quackity looks at him and raises an eyebrow in confusion, “I’m sorry I couldn’t stop George from damaging your sword.” 

Quackity looks over to where the sword is still impaled in the chest and sighs deeply, a sad look entering his eyes. “It was the first gift that Karl gave me,” he says softly. 

Eret looks at Quackity with concern and remorse. He hesitates before placing a comforting hand on Quackity’s shoulder, “if you want, I can try to fix it up back at my castle?” 

Quackity looks up at her, “you’d do that for me? But we’re not even friends.” 

Eret shakes her head, “it doesn’t matter, we’re allies, right? And besides, you’re a good person, it’s the least I can do.” Quackity looks at her in confusion, not many people have really referred to him as a good person or have gone out of their way to help him. “I know you stood up against Schlatt. You did something incredibly daunting and scary alone with no backup,” she explains, “you then took what he screwed up and are now making a better country for everyone. You’ve done more than enough to earn my respect. So doing something like this for you is no big deal. In fact, I want to help.” Eret smiles at him and Quackity almost feels embarrassed. He didn’t know anyone thought of him in such high regard. 

He awkwardly chuckles, “thanks dude, that, that means a lot to me.” 

Eret shrugs, “I’m just being honest,” he states. 

“I, um I think,” quackity flounders for words and he curses himself for his sudden struggle for word. He looks around, as if trying to find his voice, “I think you were a good king, and I know you’ll be king again one day, you deserve it,” he finally says. 

Eret smiles and nods appreciatively, “thank you Quackity that means a lot to me.” They look in the direction of their castle, a thoughtful expression on their face, “perhaps one day I’ll get my crown back,” their quiet for a moment as they think and Quackity takes in the silence. “I just want to help people,” they finally say. Quackity nods, understanding their inner struggle. It’s a problem a lot of people seem to face on this server.

Eret shakes himself from his thoughts. “Sorry, sometimes my mind tends to wander,” he walks over to the chest and as carefully as possible pulls out Quackity’s sword. He turns it over in his hands, inspecting all angles of it. Quackity steps closer to him and watches with apprehension. Eret finally looks back up at Quackity, “it’s not great but I can definitely give it a shot. I have an anvil and some spare iron that I can use to try and fix it.” 

Quackity feels a wave of relief wash over him, extremely thankful the sword isn’t a lost cause. He nods, “I’d really appreciate that, thank you,” he says, sincerity shining in his voice.

Eret waves it off, “Like I said dude, no problem.” They turn in the direction of their castle, “come on, hopefully, I’ll be able to fix it before nightfall.” 

They head off to Eret’s castle, both feeling a little better than they did before the incident happened. The day hasn’t been great, Quackity wishes it had gone very differently, but at this moment the two feel hopeful. Hopeful about possible friendships and an optimistic future. And in a place like the Dream SMP, that’s the best you can ask for. 


End file.
